Various media devices, such as televisions, personal media players, mobile phones, portable media devices, computer devices, and the like can all have the capability to acquire and playback or render movies, television programs, photos, data feeds, and/or music from various private and public networks, as well as from proprietary marketplaces. Media devices are increasingly used for not only communication, but to store different types of information and data, such as personal and business information, documents, pictures, and other types of data. It is increasingly commonplace to find more video content, music videos, and images that can be viewed on almost any media device that has a display screen. However, many media devices still have limited capability when displaying or rendering high quality video content, music videos, and images that are intended for display on larger type displays. These limitations can prevent high quality media content from being displayed on all of the various media devices, or require high quality media to be scaled down to fit those devices. For instance, a full high-definition video may not display all of the original details when viewing on a one-inch sized display screen that is integrated in a portable media device.